Pure Celestial Lucy
by LD-Blue
Summary: Lucy has mysteriously vanished! The whole guild is worried sick...especially when they can't find her for three whole years! However, what if one day Lucy came back, yet she doesn't remember anything? What in the name in Mavis happened? Can you really trust everyone in Fairy Tail? [NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Celestial Lucy**

Ello minna! I'm back, with a new story. I took me ages, I knows, but it had to be perfect because...it's a multi-chapter one. Yays! Well, honestly, its not actually planned out but I'm sure my awesome brain can store it all, with the help from WordPad and Notepad :D Anyways, this is a NaLu fanfic. No flames, they burn. So sorry if you don't like NaLu (I have no idea how you could not o-o) And wells..y'know what, I'm not gonna give too much away. I hope you'll all like it.

~LD Blue-chan

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" A voice of panic could be heard throughout the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"Calm down Natsu..." A red-headed Requip Mage, Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania of Fairy Tail, spoke with surprising softness in her voice. She had a firm grip on the shoulders of a young Fire Dragon Slayer, known as Natsu Dragneel. The guild was silent. They all had their eyes on the door, waiting. Waiting for their favourite blonde Celestial Mage to come back. Lucy Heartfilia was a mage of Fairy Tail, who was treasured by everyone in the guild. Then..she had vanished. That grey Saturday afternoon had been fine, until shadows began to creep across the walls..like it was searching for something. Team Natsu (which consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray Fullbuster, also Natsu's blue Exceed, Happy) had not noticed a thing until they heard a muffle shriek, and they turned to see Lucy being wrapped in darkness. They had reached out to grab her, but then..she was gone. That was when the whole guild was sent into a flurry of panic. Gajeel Redfox, an Iron Dragon Slayer, offered to see if he could find her scent. Now they were just waiting.

The large, wood doors of the guild slammed open and everyone's hopes rose. However, the hopes were instantly shattered when they saw it was just Gajeel. "What? No welcome back?" Levy McGarden, a blue-haired, book-loving Solid Script mage sniffled, tears leaking down her pale cheeks. "We're sorry, Gajeel..we just want Lucy back..."  
"Oi! Metal Head! Did you find her?" Natsu exclaimed, a fiery anger yet desperation in his onyx eyes. Gajeel sighed, and shook his head in defeat.  
"Sorry, flame head. There's no sign of her. It's like she was simply wiped away from existence. However, I did pick up the trace of Shadow Magic...it must of been someone close by to use it like that." Makarov sat on the bar counter, looking lost in thought as he stroked his little moustache.  
"Hmm...I'm not sure...but let us all hope that Lucy will return. We will send a search party for her out tomorrow, it will be useless trying to find her with this horrible storm."

Everyone was too occupied with their thoughts on their vanished guild-mate, that they didn't even notice that their secretive, newest member, Ivory Trevils, had a sly smirk upon her red lips.

**Sooooo...do you like it? I hope you do. Now, Ms. Ivory Trevils is acting pretty suspicious don't you think *evil smile* And oh no! What happened to Lucy? T^T We'll just have to wait and find out..well, _you'll _have to wait and find out - I already know. Anyways, I sincerely hope you plan to stick with me through this story, and words of like/dislike whatever, is really appreciated! **

**Read & Review *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie guys, I'm back with Chapter 2 of **Pure Celestial Lucy **and I deeply apologize for the how short chapter one is, I finally know what it takes to become a Multi-Chapter Queen *sigh* Before I go any further lemme say this: All Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, the Troll King. There, we don't want the police turning up at my doorstep, do I? Anyways, enough rambling. Let the show begin! **

~LD Blue-chan

* * *

_**Lucy's POV - Unknown location**_

My head hurt. It felt like it was splitting in two. I groaned softly, feeling something soft and grainy under my numb body. Wait what? My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a jolt, despite the ache in my joints. I let sand slip through my fingers. Wait...s_and?! _I observed my surroundings, watching the gentle waves of the sea lap at the shore and I turned behind me to see that there was a jungle. _I'm on an island? _I could feel anger boiling inside of me, so I picked up a rock and tossed it out into the salty ocean, venting my anger until I heard a splosh. I felt much calmer, however I didn't know how to get back to Fairy Tail. I put my head in my hands, trying to mull it over in my mind, on the verge of crying. It must of been someone in the guild who could control shadows, but nobody I knew could. Wait...  
_Ivory Trevils._  
She always seemed a suspicious character, always sitting at the bar by herself, not talking to anyone. Personally, I never knew how she even made it into the guild. She must be evil..and must think that I would be getting in the way of some evil plan or something. But - I froze. I could hear the rustle of leaves behind me. A hand at the ring of keys on my belt I snapped my head round, expecting to see an enemy but instead I saw an Exceed. Her fur was white but she had upside down, light blue triangles under her deep, forest green eyes. She also wore a little pastel blue blouse with a black skirt.  
"Ah! Levina-chan did say there was someone on the shore." the Exceed spoke softly. I blinked what people call me 'warm, chocolate brown orbs' with confusion.  
"Uh..who are you?"  
"My apologies Lucy-chan, my name is Era, now if you may, please follow me." Era vanished through the leafy undergrowth. Without hesitation, Lucy scrambled up to her feet and followed the Exceed.

_**Normal POV - Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia**_

Everything was still silent in the guild hall. The storm had passed, and Wendy and Carla had offered to go and see if they could catch scent of Lucy. So now they waited. Again. Lisanna Strauss saw Natsu sitting in a dark corner, looking gloomy. He had refused to eat. He had even refused to fight with Gray. Lisanna was worried about him, and was determined to comfort him. She knew rumors about her still loving Natsu, but it's all false. She did once, but Lisanna knows that someone would make a much better girlfriend for Natsu - Lucy. Lisanna also knew what it was like to lose someone that you hold close to your heart. When in Edolas, Lisanna had missed Mira-nee and Elf-nii a lot. Natsu didn't look up when he felt someone sit beside her, he simply stared at the floor with emotionless eyes which used to be full of light and mischief. Lisanna scanned the room, wondering who could of taken Lucy away. Her blue-eyed gaze settled on that mysterious newbie, Ivory Trevils. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the strange mage. No one knew a thing about Ivory, so this made her a major suspect.

Suddenly, the guild doors swung open and little Wendy rushed up to Team Natsu, Carla close by, with concern clouding her eyes.  
"Did you find something Wendy?" asked Gray, who surprisingly still had his shirt on. Wendy nodded, her lower lip trembling slightly, as she scuffed her sandals on the floor. "Y-y-yes...the scent was faint...it stopped at the p-port...I think Lucy-chan was taken overseas.." she stuttered, swallowing hard.

Everyone in the guild looked crestfallen, knowing that searching for Lucy will be proven more difficult than first thought.

_**Normal POV - Unknown location, with Lucy**_

The woman, who Era had called Levina, smiled at Lucy with a warm smile. She had long, brown hair; frosty blue eyes and wore glasses, and was dressed with a spotless lab-coat.  
"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia. My name is Levina Simone. We have been expecting you. I see you too have become a target from Ivory Trevils.  
Lucy looked uncertain, but shook the hand politely.  
"Y-you know Ivory?" Levina nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
"Yes. Ivory, is not actually human, but the daughter of Satan himself." A small gasp escaped from Lucy's lips but Levina carried on speaking.  
"I nor Era know what Ivory is doing on Earthland, except we know she is up to no good."  
"We want to get you back to your home, Lucy-chan. You see, we are not in Earthland but a secluded dimension created by Ivory." Era said, tail twitching slightly.  
"However, we also want you to defeat Ivory Trevils and find out her purpose on Earthland. But we will need to boost up your magic, and it will be painful. Are you willing, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy wasn't sure. Did she really want to go through pain? Images of Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza flashed through her mind, and Lucy nodded determinedly.  
"I am." Levina led Lucy do a table and asked her to lay down. Levina picked up a silver, pointy looking thing which was buzzing with powerful magic. "I will need to etch patterns and runes onto your skin. The magic will then connect to your own, however it will become powerful. Since you are a Celestial Key Mage, you will change into a Pure Celestial, a Lost Magic which rivals strength with Dragon Slayer magic - it may even be stronger. This is why it'll hurt, because of the change." Levina did not give enough time for Lucy to answer as she brought down the point of the object and pressed it to Lucy's smooth, unmarked skin.

Several hours later, Lucy was pinned down as she began thrashing about. Lucy's was sweating, her face was pale and her eyes were blank white. Levina marked on the last rune and the spell was complete. The Exceed and scientist nodded to each other, already feeling the Celestial mage's magic rise. They decided to let her rest before explaining her new power.

**So? You like/hate? All suggestions for this story are welcomed, and I'd love it if you'd review XD Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's Chapter 3 for you guys :D I think most of you are silent readers who don't review, aren't you? Oh wells, as long as I know I have your support than I think this story will turn out good. Short note right now because..I haven't got much to say for once. Shocking, right?**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the King of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima. Now, hurry up and get a subbed episode before I go all Erza on someone. *evil***

**~LD Blue-chan**

* * *

**_Normal POV - Unknown location, with Lucy_**

She groaned, feeling stiff and tired all over. Yet, there was also a mix of strength and unimaginable power bubbling inside. Sitting up, Lucy looked around wondering where Era and Levina had gone. The door opened, and the two entered in with smiles on their faces.  
"Oh good! You're awake, we can now begin with training." Levina chirped brightly, her eyes bright behind the spectacles.  
"W-wait..what?" Lucy asked, totally confused.  
"Lucy-chan, you need to learn how to control your new power or else you'll go berserk." Era put in, looking up at the blonde mage. Without a moment's hesitation, Levina grabbed Lucy's arm and began dragging her outside, the gentle breeze making her golden hair flutter delicately.  
"Okay, Lucy. You won't necessarily need to use yours keys ever again, unless in dire emergency. So, if you don't mind, could you please put them to the side? They are restraining your full magic potential." Silently, Lucy unhooked the keys from her belt and put them on a table which was just randomly there on the tropical beach.  
"So, first, you'll need to channel your magic. Please, sit down and close your eyes. Can you feel it? Can you feel the power calling to you? Search for it, and grab onto it - when you do, you'll feel an electric pulse." Lucy closed her eyes, hands rested on her knees and she searched blindly in the dark for her power. In her 'Out-of-Mind' state, she was stumbling, passing different orbs. She could feel that these were her Celestial Spirit's energy orbs. Lucy passed them, and carried on searching. There was a blinding light, and Lucy saw a huge orb which was gold. At first, Lucy almost mistook it for Loke's, but then she felt a connection. A pull. Lucy reached out her hand warily, and grabbed onto it, gasping as she felt the pulse run through her.  
"Good Lucy-chan! You found it. Now you'll be able to unlock your full power." Lucy dimly heard the Exceed's voice. She opened her eyes, and saw her two new friends beaming at her. Levina's smile turned serious and she spoke quietly. "Now, the real training will begin. Era, if you may." Lucy turned her gaze, to the cat but stared in amazement as silver smoke began surrounding Era. When the smoke cleared, Lucy saw that Era was no longer a cat but a neko! A human cat!  
"Aye, Lucy-chan! This is my human form." Era had soft-looking, short white hair which reminded Lucy of Lisanna, the only exception that on top of her head the white twisted into ears and she still had the same triangular markings on her face, and she had an interesting fox-looking tail. Era wore silk, white Japanese kimono's, edged with red and a red sash tied around her waist. Levina nodded, smiling.  
"I will be leaving you to train with Era, Lucy. Era is a very good instructor, but take note, that she does not take her sessions lightly." Lucy bobbed her head, feeling eager to see what she could to.  
"Aye, ma'm." Levina walked away, probably to go back to the lab. 

* * *

"Okay, Lucy-chan. We will be practicing one of your weaker spells, before advancing to the difficult ones. Yes?" Lucy gave a slight nod, waiting for her new instructor to continue. "So, this spell is called **Solar Beam**, it is basically blue streams of light which glitter like the galaxy. This spell does not lock onto the target, so it can be dodged. Now, Lucy-chan, hold out your left hand," Lucy did so, "Try and feel the pull of your magic. You should feel an intense build up of pressure; this is your magic which is ready to do the spell. Now, shout out Solar Beam, while aiming at that palm tree." Lucy took a deep breath, her chocolate gaze falling upon the innocent palm tree. She beckoned her magic, and she felt that pressure as it tingled down her left arm. A magic aura lit up around her. "Solar Beam!" A blue beam of light came shooting out of Lucy's palm, and it hit the palm tree square on, causing a hole in it and making it topple over.  
"Very good Lucy-chan! The only difference is that you won't burn a hole in someone during combat, it will send them crashing to the floor or whatever is behind them. It's very good for a long distance attack." Era smiled. Lucy grinned brightly, before looking at her hands in disbelief. _**I** __did **that**?_ Lucy though silently to herself. She really was stronger. Clenching her fist in determination, she turned to Era and quickly bowed.  
"Thank you, Era-sensei. I am ready to learn more." Era giggled, before tossing a soft package at Lucy. "Here, change into those. You'll feel more comfortable in training." Lucy opened the package and found it was a white martial arts uniform, with a pink sash tied around the middle.  
"Thank you, Era." Lucy quickly dashed behind a tree to change. When she reappeared, our blonde Celestial Mage looked refreshed and eager.  
"Hehe, now. For a close combat, I suggest using Midnight Flames. They are flames, but are a colour of dark blue and it looks like tiny stars are in it. The flame strengthens your attack. So, clench both fists," Lucy balled bother of her fists, immediately feeling that magnetic pull that made her shiver, "For Midnight Flames, it best if you didn't shout out 'Midnight Flames' so try and command it - " Era trailed off when she saw Lucy's fists had lit up with Midnight Flames. Her mouth dropped into an 'o' shape, as did Lucy's. Lucy flicked her hand, and the flames extinguished.  
"Wow, Lucy-chan! You're a fast learner!"  
"Arigatou Era-sensei." Era smiled, before shifting into her normal Exceed form.  
"We will train more tomorrow. It is getting late now, so lets go back to the lab and have dinner. Levina makes the yummiest food ever!" Lucy smiled softly, before looking up at the moon, wondering how Fairy Tail was doing. Then, she heard her stomach growl and Lucy laughed. "Hey, Era! Wait for me!" Lucy dashed off to catch up with Era.

**Well, this is what some might call a 'filler' chapter I suppose XD Anyways, have any of you guys have ideas for Lucy's new powers? Please tell me, and I may use them for future chapters (after giving credit to you of course) And..do you want more training chapters like these, or do you wanna skip the three years and straight into the exciting stuff? It's all up to you guys, 'cos I wanna get your opinions too. So, I'm not sure that I'll update until I get some comments on the subject. Thanks guys, have a good day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's Chapter 4 for you guys :D I think I'll be able to publish more early than usual, since I'm finished with dreaded exams, woohoo! Not much to say..so, on with the story?**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the King of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima. **

**Oh, and a special thanks to CelestialTitania for helping me out with powers 'n stuff. **

**~LD Blue-chan**

* * *

_**Normal POV - the Island, with Lucy**_

"Gah, Era! I can't do this." Lucy exclaimed, before throwing herself onto the soft, golden sand. She was exhausted - Era's lessons certainly weren't a joke.  
"Come on, Lucy-chan! Light Magic isn't that hard." whined the humanized Exceed, who was floating on thin air. Lucy had been on the Island for a few months now, and she had learnt a lot about her new friends, Era and Levina. Era mastered all elements, and was extremely powerful and Levina simply used Sky Magic. Currently, Era was encouraging Lucy to try and branch out her Pure Celestial Magic and try and master Light Magic too.  
"It is, Era-sensei! I can't use Light Whip."  
"But Lucy-chan! Light Whip is a beginners spell, you just need to latch onto it..ah! I know why it's so difficult!" Lucy sat up and looked at Era with curiosity. Era, grinning brightly, conjured a golden apple. "This is the Light Fruit, it helps advance Light Magic faster. Come on, eat it!" Lucy hesitantly took a bite. Then another. And another. It really just tasted like a normal apple. Inside Era's mind, she was giggling to herself. _'Teehee, she can't tell the difference!' _she thought silently, as she watched her student eat the 'magic' apple. When Lucy ate the fruit down to it's core, she tossed it to the side and stood up. "I'm ready, Era-sensei." Without hesitation, she swiped both hands diagonally and a burst of light appeared. It stretched out into a beam, however it was bendable like a whip. Lucy ordered it to do something in her mind. The light obeyed and wound itself around Era before tossing her into the relaxing azure ocean. However, Lucy's teacher was already gone, until she felt a presence behind her. She spun round and came face to face with Era, who was soaring in the air, blocking out the intense heat from the sun. Lucy grinned wildly, _'_O_h good! A little spar will be a great warm up!' _she thought. Her hand immediately went down to the keys which were latched onto her belt. Even though Era had tried to convince Lucy to give up her keys, Lucy couldn't do it. She loved her Spirits too much. She selected a key and held it out in front of it, the traditional golden Celestial Magic circle appearing at her feet, "Open the Gate of the Ram, Aries!" A faint 'ding-dong' was heard in the background, and the shy Zodiac Spirit, Aries, appeared with a _'poof'. _The Celestial Mage nodded at Aries, and the Spirit softly cried out: "Wool Wall!" The impact of Era's spell collided into the soft wall of wool, and the humanized Exceed colourfully cursed. Aries repeatedly bowed to Lucy. "Gomenasai, Hime-sama, Gomenasai." She said, feeling that she did something wrong.  
"You don't need to apologize, you did a great job, Aries! You can go back now." Aries bowed slightly, fiddly. "Hai, Hime-sama." And then, she vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

Era looked up at Lucy, with a spark of interest. "You're getting much quicker, Lucy-chan. I think we shall practice close combat training - no magic included." The blonde Celestial Mage simply nodded, and raised her fists, shifting into a fighting stance as Era did the same. On the count of three, both student and teacher charged at each other. Era aimed a punch but Lucy ducked and swung her leg round, to give a forceful kick to her teacher, who simply dropped to the floor before scrambling back up. _'This is going to be interesting...' _they both thought silently, as they carried on delivering attacks and dodging them.

Hours later, neither had yet fallen or backed down. However both shared minor cuts and bruises and were sweating heavily. Era straightened herself, and extended her hand for Lucy to shake. "Looks like it was a draw, Lucy-chan."  
"Aye Era-sensei." Lucy shook her hand, but then she felt herself being thrown onto the floor. She groaned and looked up at her sensei who was grinning evilly, but then a bubble of laughter escaped Era's lips. "Hehehe! Ne, Lucy-chan. You are very funny. Never let you guard down, okie?"  
"Aye!" Era helped Lucy up, and they began walking back to the Lab. "So..Era, what about that Light Fruit you gave me? It tasted like an ordinary apple..."  
"That's because it was."  
"Huh?!"  
"I tricked you into believing the apple would enhance your powers, when it in fact was an ordinary apple. However, you still managed to use Light Whip - Lucy-chan, you just need to believe in yourself. If you do, you can accomplish anything."  
"I'll take that into account, Era-sensei."  
'_I can't believe she tricked me! She reminds me too much of Happy.' _Lucy felt a wave of dysphoria wash over her, as sweet, happy memories of her guild. The mage looked at her hand, and saw that her Fairy Tail mark seemed to be fading slowly. Levina had explained that the dimension they were on fed off of foreign magic - for example, Earthland magic. That night, Lucy rested her chin on the windowsill of her assigned room, and looked out into the stars, wishing that she could go back soon. She wanted to see everybody again...but most of all, she wanted to see Natsu.

* * *

So, the months turned into years and Lucy progressed in becoming a Pure Celestial Mage. She could perform flawless Urano Metria's, maybe even a few times in a row. She was able to use Pure Celestial Magic and even a bit of Light Magic. Levina and Era said she was nearly ready to go back home, and our blonde protagonist couldn't wait to get back to Fairy Tail. Surely nothing could go wrong...right?

* * *

Two figures stood in the illuminate lighting of the full moon, a storm was brewing. However, it was not just any storm. It was a power that would make this dimension collapse.  
"We need to get Lucy out of here, Era." Levina said calmly, her usual twinkle had vanished completely.  
"But Le-chan! Our teleporter isn't ready yet. What would be the consequences?"  
"Lucy Heartfilia will lose all memory of Fairy Tail and her friends there. She will also forget her past, but will remember everything about us and what we've taught her."  
"But I never got to teach her everything.. I-"  
"This is why you'll go with her, Era. She'll need you."  
"But what about you?!"  
"I'll have to stay here and manage the control system."  
"B-but this dimension...you'll-" Levina turned her gaze to Era, grief and sorrow filled those blue eyes. "Please, Era. As long as Ivory is stopped, than I don't mind giving up my life. She _MUST_ be stopped." Era lowered her head, feeling her eyes water.  
"I understand, Le-chan. I'll go get Lucy-chan, while you start up the base." And with that, the Exceed left, quickly transforming into her human form as she dashed along the corridors to go and find her student.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

"Do you understand that Lucy?" Lucy nodded. Levina had just explained that she'll lose her memory for a while - however, it won't be permanent. Levina switched a switch and the machine buzzed to life, and a portal opened. "It's ready." Suddenly, Levina was enveloped in a massive hug, as Lucy latched onto her, tears slipping out of her eyes. "Thank you for everything, Levina." The brown haired woman smiled gently.  
"I'll find you both again, you can count on it. It'll take more than a shatter dimension to keep me down." The three shared a small laugh at Levina's determination. Era nodded and Lucy and she took her hand and led her through the swirling portal. Once they were inside, a wave of nausea hit them both and the buzzing was getting louder and louder. It felt like everything was spinning around and around. Lucy gripped onto Era tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Her grip loosened, as she felt herself become faint and she passed out...

**So, is this good enough for all you lovely readers? How intense, when I was writing it I actually kinda felt like I was spinning around and around..well, that's probably because I'm ill, but..yeah..**

**Anyways, please Review - I'd really appreciate it! :D**

**Baiiii! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello minna! Here's Chapter 5 for all you readers, and I'm pleased with all your support. It really gets me going for writing knowing that people actually appreciate my story. Anyways...read on XD**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the amazing Hiro Mashima, thank you for Episode 182! *bows humbly***

**~LD Blue-chan**

* * *

_**Normal POV - Outskirts of Magnolia, with Lucy and Era**_

The sky was a thunderous grey, and thunder itself could be heard grumbling and rumbling, a few splashes of rain spilled from the clouds. Era groaned to the feeling of the cold liquid landing on her fur. Head pounding, she sat up, realizing she was back in her normal Exceed form. Suddenly, realization collapsed on her like a ton of bricks and previous memories swarmed her like a horde of angry wasps. Era felt a figure flinch beside her, and saw that Lucy was beside her...looking pretty scratched up. Jumping to her feet, Era padded over to the blonde mage and shook her shoulder. "Lucy-chan! Lucy-chan! We're back in Earthland!" Lucy groaned softly, with a dreamy smile on her face. Then, her brow creased and her brown orbs snapped open and she sat up abruptly. "Era! W-w-here...M-Magnolia?" Lucy looked confused, and Era felt a sense of dread was over her. Of course! The side-affects from teleporting; Levina had said that Lucy wouldn't remember most things, like Fairy Tail. _Fairy Tail. _Era blinked. Oh yes, Lucy had to get back to Fairy Tail, didn't she? Hmm...how long had it been since she found Lucy...two..no..three years ago. That's a pretty long time.

"Era-sensei! I'm so confused! My mind is all muddled up..it's like I know something, but I can't seem to remember! Every time I get close, it just slips." Lucy was on the verge of crying, and Era felt sorry for the girl. Transforming into her human form, Era helped Lucy up, who was unstable on her feet. "Come on, Lucy-chan. We'll stop at a nearby hotel, and we can get you all cleaned up." Era slung a bag that Levina had packed for them which included all the necessities that they might need. Nodding dumbly, Lucy followed her friend down the cold, stone street, the rain becoming thicker each minute so that soon both girls were completed soaked to the skin. Luckily for them, Era saw a wooden sign, with a picture of an elegant swan gliding on calm waters, called _The Swan's Nest. _Era grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her into the warmth. An elderly lady with thinning silver hair and kind, brown eyes greeted them. "Welcome to The Swan's Nest! Would you like a room?" Lucy began shivering uncontrollably, her eyes still looked dull and blank, "Oh you poor things! We must get you warmed up first." The woman ushered them into what seemed the living room, where a roaring fire lit up alive. Both humanized Exceed and Celestial Mage sat near the fire, and only a few minutes later did the lady bring in a silver tray of tea.  
"Thank you..um.." Era began, but trailed off for she did not know the lady's name.  
"Oh, my name is Marion Clearwater, manager of this little inn."  
"It's certainly homely..." murmured Lucy, staring at the fire. She felt drawn to it..like it seemed to remind her of something, but she couldn't remember what.  
"Now, who might you two be?"  
"My name is Era and that over there is Lucy Heartfilia." Era hesitated slightly, as she sipped her tea silently. "Say, we would love to rent a room for the night, and we would love to have a map of Magnolia. My friend and I are new here and we don't really know our way round." The old woman brightened, and nodded. "Of course! You two seem like you had a rough time, so how about I drop the expenses to 9,000 jewels?"  
"Of course." Era delved her hand into the bag and brought out a simple cloth tied together, inside you could hear the jewels clinking together slightly. _'Levina-chan...I miss you..Thank you for everything..' _she thought sadly, as she handed over the pay. Marion gave them the key to the room and Era had to literally drag Lucy up the stairs.  
"Ne, Lucy-chan. Go and take a shower, okie?"  
"Aye." When Lucy had refreshed herself, she sat on one of the two beds that were in the room and tilted her head at her companion. "Era...what are we doing in..Magnolia?"

"We are here to seek for a guild, Lucy-chan, called Fairy Tail." Era decided to leave out the part where Lucy used to be part of the guild - it would be just too confusing for her. Lucy nodded happily. "Okie. Let's go to sleep now, Era. I wanna get up bright and early to see this..guild! It sounds interesting. Remember that fairy we saw on the Island? Hehehe..." Lucy's mumbling got quieter and quieter until there was silence as the blonde fell asleep. Era sighed and stared up at the ceiling, in her Exceed form now. She hoped that Lucy's memory would return quickly. She didn't want to see the crushed look on her guild mate's faces' when they find out she couldn't remember them.

As the weak rays of sunlight seeped through the double-glass panes, the blonde Celestial Mage opened her eyes, her mind foggy. Last night, Lucy had hoped that she would remember whatever she was forgetting but it was to no avail for her. She yawned, hands stretching out..and she saw a flash of pink on the back of her right hand. Chocolate orbs widening slightly, she inspected her hand. It was a mark of something in the colour of pink. What was this? Lucy would ask Era about this later, right now she remembered that she would visit this..guild, was it? Fairy Tail guild. It had a nice ring to it. Dashing into the bathroom, Lucy got ready for the new day.

Era, currently in her Exceed form, and Lucy walked down the cobble road, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Lucy felt like she knew this place. Colour, smells and sounds all clashed into one and it was a lot to take in. "Era..we still are going to Fairy Tail, aren't we?" Era looked up from the map she was reading and turned to her friend. "Yes, we still are. Why?" Lucy shrugged her shoulder, the bag she was carrying bouncing against her hip. "I don't know...what is a guild like?" Era faltered at this question. To be honest, she didn't know. _'Looks like her memories still have not returned.' _she thought to herself. "To be honest, Lucy-chan, I don't know. We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

A while later, the girls turned down a dark alley-way as the map instructed. Era felt uneasy. Her ears twitched as she thought she heard muffled sounds from further down. As the Exceed and girl turned round the corner, they saw a young woman being mugged - her small son cowering in fear. Era was about to say something, but Lucy beat her to it.  
"Hey you! Let her go!" The two men simply laughed.  
"What you gonna do about it, blondie?" Gritting her teeth, Lucy reached down to her keys and drew one out. Holding it out in front of her, she chanted the summoning spell, the yellow Celestial aura surrounding her.  
"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" In a flash, Taurus stood in front of Lucy, love hearts to be seen in his eyes.  
"Moooooo~ Lucy-san, your boo-"  
"Not now, Taurus. Please, can you attack those men over there? They were attacking that poor woman."  
"Of course, Lucy-san, anything to protect women's nice bodies! Moooo!~" Taurus took hold of his Labrys and swung it round, performing 'Rampage', the ground cracking beneath them, hitting the muggers at full force. There was a sickening crack as they face-planted the wall. Lucy retrieved the woman's purse and gave it back. The woman looked at the blonde, her eyes wide with gratefulness. She bowed to Lucy, murmuring "Arigatou." Then the woman took her son's hand and dashed out of the alley-way.

Lucy grinned at her Exceed friend, who was staring at her. "It's good to help out others, y'know?" She sighed as they exited the alley-way, and smiled at the faint breeze that tangled weaved through her hair, closing her eyes. When she reopened them she stopped. She stared. Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Oh my gosh, Era! Look! Look! That building is amazing! And it has the same mark that is on my hand." Lucy pointed to the pink mark on her hand. At her years on the Island, the mark had actually disappeared, but when she returned to Earthland, it began to reappear. "Ne, Lucy-chan. That's is Fairy Tail."  
"Ooooooo! Come on Era! I wanna go and see it!" Grabbing her sensei's paw, Lucy dragged the Exceed all the way to the guild doors. With a push, Lucy opened the doors...

Everyone at the guild turned to see who was at the door. The guild wasn't as loud as it once was, three years ago. They all missed Lucy too much, even though Master had tried to encourage them to live their lives like Lucy would've wanted. They stared at the figure. By the body shape, it was certainly female. Then, there was a glimmer of  
gold-like hair, and then a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes. A pink tank-top, black shorts held by a silver belt and boots. This girl seemed oddly familiar. Natsu stood up, his eyes glimmering with hope, his nose twitching. _'This scent...I know this scent...' _

"LUCY!" The Dragon Slayer ran across the guild hall and embraced his long-lost friend tightly, tears leaking down his cheeks. The blonde was startled. Why was a random stranger hugging her? Everyone in the guild realized too, and screamed her name, surrounding her like bees to a flower.  
"Where were you Lucy?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"What happened?"  
"Who's your friend?"  
"Do you want fish?"  
"It's good to have you back."  
"You need to tell Master Makarov that you're back."  
"The whole guild has been worried sick!"

Lucy pushed the clinging Natsu away, and stepped back, looking at everyone oddly. "Who are you all?" She whispered - however, it was heard by everyone.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

"EH?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow...I was bombarded with 14 emails and all from this story XD I'm so happy! *throws confetti in the air***

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Disclaimer: Avril Lavigne, for her awesome songs!**

**~LD Blue-chan**

* * *

They stood in the office of Master Makarov. Lucy was silent, as her gaze flicked around the room. Era was sitting in a chair, in her human body, and stared intensely at the Master.

"So there you have it," Era has just explained everything to the little old man, who looked deep in thought, "I suggest you confront Ivory Trevils, before she does something that we might not be able to fix."

"Hmm..I certainly would, if she hadn't left two years ago." Makarov said quietly. It was true, that Ivory was a suspicious character. Lisanna had even talked to him about Ivory, but he had simply told her that he would keep an eye on the black-haired woman. Era seemed crestfallen as he told her the news.

"Ah..I suppose I'll keep my eyes and ears peeled then. She couldn't of gone too far, she has some sort of plan that is waiting to be hatched. Anyway, Makarov. Have you got an idea how we can get Lucy's memory to return?" The Master sighed sadly.

"We can only wait, I suppose. The after affects of the portal should wear off, but I'm not sure how long. It could take days, months even years! I think I'll ask Porlyusica if she could mix up a concoction that could speed up the process, but I honestly have no idea."

"I see, thank you. What do you suggest Lucy and I do now?"

"Go back to Lucy's apartment, her team mates have been paying the rent for her over the years, and just act normal. Like you said, keep an eye out for Ivory and simply help Lucy try and feel comfortable around her guild-mates. Oh, and train her."

"EH?!"

Makarov chuckled. "Don't worry, I know what she is. Seeing as you did not complete your training I suggest that you help her rise to her full potential." **(A/N: Don't worry, I don't think I'll do anymore training scenes - I know some of you find them boring) **

"Hai..come on Lucy-chan, we're done here now. Your friends are waiting for you." Lucy looked up, sadness and confusion glimmering.

"Era..they looked so sad when I told them that I had no idea who they were. Do you think I should've known them." Era hesitated before nodding, standing up, her silk robes brushing slightly against the wooden floorboards.

"Y-yes..you should of. I'll explain more later Lucy-chan." They exited the the office, and everything in the guild was once again, silent. Until someone shouted: "LETS PARTY!" Everyone cheered, and music was soon blaring. The blonde had never felt so excited. This time, the guild did not rush up to their long-lost friend, but individually took it in turns to introduce themselves (again) one by one. Levy was the first up.

"Hi! My name is Levy McGarden, and I'm a Solid Script Mage. I hope we can become good friends." Levy extended a hand and Lucy shook it. "Hi Levy-chan, of course we can be friends!" Then a dark figure came up behind Levy, wrapping a large arm around the petite girl's waist.

"And I'm Gajeel Redfox - Levy's boyfriend." Levy blushed hard, and Lucy simply smirked before turning round. "Have fun!"

Then a red-haired woman, wearing armour; a black-haired guy, who was shirtless and that pink-haired weirdo that had literally crushed her with a hug, came up to her.

"Hi Lucy, its nice to have you in our guild. My name is Erza Scarlet." said the red-head.  
"My name is Gray Fullbuster, it certainly is nice to have you here." said the shirtless guy.  
"And I'm Natsu Dragneel! Wanna join our team Lucy?" asked the other, grinning a toothy grin.

"What's a team?" Lucy asked, shaking each of their hands. The blonde felt some sort of a connection, as if she had met them before.  
"A team is a group of people who do missions together. We are Team Natsu for example." explained Erza, a shine of hope in her light brown eyes. Lucy 'hmmmed' as if she were considering the offer, before nodding, grinning brightly.

"Sure! It sounds like fun." The three breathed a sigh of relief. Team Natsu was back, and soon hopefully Lucy would have regain her memories. Suddenly, the stage lights flicked on a beautiful white-haired woman stood there, holding the microphone. Lucy recognized her as Mirajane Strauss - she had heard men fantasizing about her at tables.

"Well, in celebration for our new guild-mate, Lucy Heartfilia, we will start off with karaoke!" the snow-haired woman proclaimed. "First up, Erza, Natsu and Gray will be singing a song. The three went up to the stage, each holding a microphone in their hand. Everyone stopped talking and turned to watch them. Music began playing.

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..._

The guild erupted in applause, most standing on their feet. Some were grinning happily - even Gajeel - and others showed their appreciation by swallowing more booze. So it carried like that, everyone participating in the karaoke. Lucy stood up and whispered something into Mira's ear, and Mira smiled and handed her a mic. The blonde went up to the stage, and took a deep breath.

**Innocence - Avril Lavigne**

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great_  
_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_  
_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_[Chorus]_  
_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_  
_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_[Chorus]  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliant_  
_Makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliance_  
_Please don't go away_  
_Cause I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_[Chorus]  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_

When the music ended, Lucy felt proud of herself. She had felt that this was her favourite song. She didn't know how she knew...she just did. She saw that everyone had tears in their eyes, and she felt herself become emotional. Eyes scanning across the room, she saw Era who was nodding with approval. Mirajane congratulated Lucy for her amazing song.

"Now, to end the karaoke we have Natsu Dragneel, who wants to perform a solo. He also dedicates this song to...Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy felt surprised. That Natsu guy was performing a song for her? She caught his eye and smiled at him. She noticed him blush and felt herself do the same. Quickly, to avoid anyone noticing, she quickly sat down next to Era.

**When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne**

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_Is made up on your side_

_[Pre-chorus]_  
_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you,_  
_I love the things that you do_

_[Pre-chorus]_  
_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you.._

And with that, everyone at the guild partied hard. Lucy, decided she needed to take a break from all the noise, went outside. She sighed in relief, feeling the cool wind brush past her. Then, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her from behind. She quickly glanced round and saw it was Natsu. Normally, if it was someone else, she would of pushed them away. Yet for some reason..Lucy felt at ease with the Dragon Slayer. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet cherry blossom and vanilla scent. She hadn't changed at all.

"I missed you Luce."

**Awwww! Kawaii much? XD Anyways, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, but I think that's because of the songs I inserted *face palm* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I totally recommend listening to Avril Lavigne - she's awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh...I hate WB (Writers' Block) This is more of a filler chapter for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**~LD Blue-chan**

* * *

So, for the next few weeks the blonde mage and the Exceed trained hard, in an isolated forest. Many of Lucy's guild mates had wanted to watch her train and see her powers, but the girl denied their requests, telling them she needed to train on her own. So they left it at that. On the night that Lucy and Era came back from their training, they were sitting at a table with Natsu; Gray; Erza; Levy; Gajeel; Lisanna; Juvia; Wendy; Carla; Happy and Pantherlily.

"So..I was thinking, maybe we could go to the beach tomorrow?" Levy offered, leaning against Gajeel. He grunted in agreement of course. Everyone looked to be considering it before nodding excitedly at the idea. Lucy stood up from the table.

"Okay then, me and Era will be going now, we'll see you at the train station at 10 am sharp." Everyone sitting at the table smiled as they watched their friends leave. It was almost as if the old Lucy was back.

"Erzaaaaa! Why does Natsu have to sleep on my lap? It is rather uncomfortable." whined Lucy. As soon as the gang had got onto the train, Gajeel and Natsu doubled over, their motion sickness kicking in. Levy just giggled at the blonde as she traced small circles on Gajeel's back as he lay his head on the petite girl's lap. Natsu moaned as she shifted slightly. Erza stared intimidatingly at Lucy.

"Are you complaining, Lucy?" Erza asked with a dangerously low voice. The Celestial mage shivered, and shook her head, reverting her gaze to the pink haired boy. Without thinking she ran her fingers through his hair, stroking each soft lock. Lucy felt something familiar about doing this, but she couldn't remember. Natsu sighed with content as he fell asleep. To him, Lucy was like his medicine.

Lucy dashed across the golden sands, and began tugging at her clothes stripping **(****Just before you get any ideas, Lucy was wearing her bikini underneath - so stop that nosebleed at once! XD) **Happy sniggered.

"Luusheee! Don't become like Gray!" Lucy whipped round with a scowl on her pretty face.

"HEY!" shouted the blonde and the Ice mage simultaneously.

"Stop saying stuff the same time Lucy does, ice stripper!" roared Natsu, launching into a verbal-about-to-turn-into-physical-fight

"What does it matter to you, flame brain? You love her or somethin'?" Gray retorted.

Natsu growled. "Shut up, you Juvia Lover!"

Gray turned as white as a sheet, and he became rigid with shock. A spying Juvia squealed and jumped out from her hiding place and tackled the Ice mage to the floor saying: "Juvia loves you! Juvia loves you, Gray-sama~"

The group laughed at Gray and Juvia, oblivious to the stalking Mirajane who was recording the whole thing. "Oi Gajeel! I challenge you to a race into the water!" yelled Salamander, appearing in his flame patterned swimming shorts.

"Your on Salamander!" Gajeel yelled back, ripping off his baggy trousers, revealing his black, water-proof, short cargo pants. The two Dragon Slayers broke out into a run. Lucy (who wasn't about to miss out on all the fun) simply folded one arm across her chest and with her other hand, pointed her index finger to her chin. Eyes glowing blue, the blonde's speed had increased and she zipped past the two guys and diving into the water, laughing. They all looked at her, eyes popping out of her head, with the exception of Era who simply nodded at her student.

"What the heck was that Lucy?" Gray asked.

"It's a spell called _Wind Run _- which enhances my speed. Era taught it to me." The mage blinked at her friends, before grinning. "What are you guys waiting for? Hop in!" And with that, those that had not yet, shredded their clothes into their swim suits and catapulted into the water. The girls sat by some rocks, which were somehow perfectly curved into some sort of bench-like thing. They rested, sighing in utter bliss at the warmth.

"So...who are you interested in at the guild, Lucy?" Erza asked, mildly interested. Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla stared at their friend, heads tilted. Lucy seemed flustered, as a pink tint appeared on her cheeks.

"W-w-well..I'm not sure if it's completely _like _like..but..I think that...Natsuiskindofcute." She had rushed the last part of the sentence quickly so it sounded all jumbled - but the other girls understood and offered Lucy sly, knowing smirks. Desperate to change the subject, Lucy asked Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, Wendy and Carla the same question.

Lisanna smiled slightly, and began fiddling with a strand of her hair. "Uh..well...I'm attracted..to Laxus."  
"What about Natsu, Li-chan?" asked Levy, knowing the fire-breather's and the take-over mage's close friendship years ago.  
"Ha! We were only little kids then, Levy. We both changed, so.. y'know." the white-haired girl shrugged.  
"I guess that makes sense." They murmured in agreement.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!" the water-mage proclaimed loudly, love hearts in her eyes. The others sweat-dropped. _'It's a bit obvious.' _the girls thought silently.

"I..I...I...like Romeo." whispered Wendy, looking down, suddenly interested in the water. She shifted, feeling uncomfortable. The girls 'awwed' and cooed - the stalking Mirajane began fantasizing about RoWen babies. They had confessions from everyone except...

Erza stared at them blankly. "I shall not say anything." The girls sighed, and turned there attention to Carla who simply said that Pantherlily was quite intriguing and that she had mixed emotions about the 'annoying, blue tom-cat.' The Equip mage said nothing as she drifted off into a daze, thinking about one person. _Jellal..._

The group treated to themselves for some ice-cream before heading back to the guild. It wasn't long before Lucy crawled into her fresh, crisp bed covers and fell into a light sleep, snuggling up closer to the warmth. She was so tired that she didn't realize that the heat was coming off from a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer, who had always slept in her bed when he had the chance for the past three years. Era simply smirked from her own little posh, cat hammock, as she watched the two, unconsciously, draw each other closer.

**So, how was it? I'm really stuck on WB here. I don't know what to do next. I can't go straight onto GMG because of my story plans. So any ideas? All ideas are much appreciated and welcomed. Also, a little note on their ages for you, and also a reminder for myself XD**

**Lucy: 20 years old  
Natsu: 21 years old  
Erza: 22 years old  
Gray: 21 years old  
Juvia: 21 years old  
Wendy: 15 years old  
Romeo: 15 years old  
Levy: 20 years old  
Gajeel: 22 years old  
Lisanna: 20 years old**

**Those are the only ones that I need to keep a reminder of. If you wanna know how old they were when Lucy disappeared, simply take away three :P**

Baii! x


	8. Chapter 8

**Man, knives suck. I helped mom with chopping up the vegetables and bam, I cut my finger. It was only a little nick but it did hurt *sigh* Anyways, enough with my moaning. Here's another chapter for you lovely readers.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Also, I'd like to thank CelestialTitania for giving me awesome ideas for this, and just for being the first person to actually comment on this story. I mean, CelestialTitania-chan, just..thank you. **

* * *

"Oi! Lets go on a mission!" Team Natsu turned to stare up at the pink-haired mage, with a curious look.  
"What do you have in mind, flame-brain?" asked Gray, currently shirtless, making Juvia squeal with delight, as she watched him from behind a pillar.  
"Shut it, ice testicles!" retorted Natsu, glaring at the ice mage. "Anyway, I found the perfect job for us, look:

**Mission: Recovery of the Lost Sapphire **

**Sir Corius Swain is the heir to the Lost Sapphire, only to find it submerged in some underwater cave in Lake Abyss. He is searching for a group of mages to come and retrieve it.**

**Award: 1,0000 jewels. **

**Warning: It is told that there are mysterious creatures that reside in the lake, so you better come prepared.**

"Hmm..it does sound intriguing, don't you think Lucy?" Erza asked, turning to the blonde.  
"It does indeed. I think we should go on this mission, what's your opinion on this, Era?"  
"I think yes. This will be a good experience for you."  
"Well, if you guys are in on it, I'll do it too."  
"JUVIA WILL COME WITH GRAY-SAMA!" screamed a love-hysterical water mage, pouncing on the terrified black-haired mage.

"Well, that settles it then. I'll ask Wendy to come too." And with that, the Requip mage stalked off to find the Sky Dragon Slayer. The others shared a look. They all knew that Erza wouldn't ask, she would force the little girl to come.

"Ne, okay minna~ I'll go and get ready. See you tomorrow!"

As Lucy was walking home she felt her vision cloud and an image popped into her mind. It was of a scarlet-haired woman, wearing armor, eating...strawberry cheesecake? The blurred image sharpened and Lucy saw it was Erza. The mage looked blissful as she ate the cake. Does that mean Erza loves cake? Strawberry cheesecake in particular? Was this a memory? When the memory faded, Lucy went to the nearest baker and brought a strawberry cheesecake.

~XxX~

Lucy sighed as Natsu's head was once again placed on her lap, but she didn't dare argue with the great Titania. She looked around and made a note of how many people there were. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Era and herself. Nine people all together. Remembering, Lucy dipped her hand into the bag she was carrying and brought out a small box with a pink ribbon tied around it. She held it out shyly to Erza, who was seated opposite her. The red-head tilted her head in questioning.

"W-well, I was wondering..if you liked strawberry cheesecake..."

Erza's expression brightened, and she grabbed the box from the blonde and opened it up, a fork appearing in her hand. "Thank you, Lucy. I absolutely love cake." The mage then began eating it, but she had one thought in mind. Was Lucy slowly regaining her memory? _'I wonder what she'll remember next...' _

~XxX~

The gang saw a glimmer of blue in line of sight through the thick clumps of vegetation. They had just spoken with Corius Swain and he gave them directions to Lake Abyss, which was on his private property. Now, because it was private property, they was surprised to see a young woman, perhaps of Erza's age, sitting at the bank of the lake, her hands plunged in the water. They were even more surprised to see the water slowly turn black as the woman released an ink-like substance into it. The woman had long, black silky hair which piled on the floor. She had porcelain skin, and when she turned her head to look at them, they noticed those bright, red lips. And that wicked gleam in her dark eyes. Both Era and Lucy gritted their teeth and quickly shifted into a fighting stance, their piercing glare locked onto the woman. A name crossed their mind.

"Hey Lucy! Isn't that Ivory...the woman that sent you away?" asked Natsu, staring at the woman. His fists were on fire, Erza had drew her sword Gray had slammed palm and fist together, ready to create something and Juvia was already creating balls of water, sharpening them into needle-like things.  
"It is." Era put in. The Exceed had transformed and was about to attack, but then..the woman had simply disappeared in a haze of black smoke.

"What the.." Erza glared at the space, and sheathed her sword again.  
"She's gone for now. Let us complete the mission and then we shall tell Master of our encounter." Everyone nodded in meek agreement.

"Juvia wonders what happened to the water." murmured Juvia thoughtfully, kneeling by the edge. "Juvia feels traces of magic. Bad magic..."

"Maybe it's the creatures that the leaflet warned us about?" questioned Wendy, and Carla looked indecisive on the situation.

"Maybe, but lets set up a plan. Wendy, you'll stay up on land, just in case one of us get injured and we need healing. Everyone else will come down into the water. Happy and Carla you'll need to grab the Sapphire and pass it on to Lucy, who'll go to the surface. The others will come up shortly after. Is that clear?" asked the red-head in a demanding tone.

"Yes ma'm!" chorused everyone in sheer fright.

"Good. Juvia, create Water Bubbles for us to breathe." When Juvia had finished, everyone stripped down into their diving suits which they had been wearing. And without hesitation, they all jumped into the cold water. Even though the lake looked dark from the surface, it was surprisingly light down below.

As they sunk further into the lake, they felt something rush past them. They all tensed and frantically searched for whatever was there. They saw a..thing. It had the face which somewhat resembled a humans; slanted pure black eyes and rough, grey-ish skin. The bottom half of them were squid-like and they carried sharp looking spears.

_"Not go further..." _it hissed, raising its spear. Natsu growled angrily and raised his fist, and bellowed: "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" However, there was no flame. Era rolled her eyes at the boy's stupidity.

"Natsu, eat these flames - they're waterproof." The woman's fist lit up with black flames, Midnight Flames to be precise. Hungrily, Natsu slurped up the flames and grinned, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Now I'm all fired up!" But before the Dragon Slayer could attack, more of the creatures appeared, creating a large ring around the Fairy Tail mages. Erza changed into her Sea Empress Armor, and she charged at a cluster of them, using Water Slash on them. This sent the creatures squealing in pain as their bodies crashed against rocks. And with Erza's attack, the Great Battle of Lake Abyss began.  
"Ice Make: Lance!" More squealing.  
"Water Cyclone!" A cyclone-like current of water was sent slamming into another mob. Even more squealing.  
"Midnight Flame: Iron Fist!"  
"Wind Collision!" Era held out her hands in front of her, and the squid creatures are again sent crashing into a wall of rocks.

"Lucy! While we hold them off, go with Happy and Carla to find the Lost Sapphire." Erza commanded. The blonde simply nodded, and swam away from the series of crashing and blood-curdling cries. Finally, the three saw a bright blue light, glowing. They all gasped in wonder, and even Happy dropped his fish which he had been drooling over.

"It's magnificent!" Carla softly said, her eyes wide and shining.  
"Aye!"

Lucy reached out and took hold of it. The gem had seemed to just be..floating, probably held up by some current of magic. Just as she did so, the two Exceeds and human heard a hiss of anger. They spun round and came face to with a large squid creature, it was more muscular and had a long silver beard. It glared at the three and pointed its bronze, rusty trident at them

_"I am the Guardian of the Lost Sapphire, I can not let you take it." _said the creature, and it poised its trident at Lucy. The mage simply bit down on her frustration and held out her hand.

"Celestial Enchant: Sword!" The two Exceeds watched as a cluster of stars gathered around their friend's hand. They watched it as the stars solidified into a sword made of Celestial Bronze. "Here, Carla, take the gem. We'll lure this ugly thing out and we'll all fight it together." The Exceeds nodded and they swam upwards towards the others, Lucy doing her best to quickly follow, as it was hard trying to swim backwards because she was told to keep eye of the enemy at all times. The Guardian gave a roar and followed them with surprising speed. Natsu and the others turned to see what the noise was, everything stopping still. The remaining small creatures gave a sly, knowing smirk to each other - believing that their king would sort out the intruders.

When Lucy and the Exceed's rejoined the others, the Lost Sapphire began glowing in Carla's paws.

"That thing is after the crystal, we gotta defeat him." panted Lucy, feeling exhausted. They all nodded and prepared their attacks, however the Guardian had raised his weapon and everyone was thrown back against the rock walls. Gray grunted. "Ice Make: Lance!" An ice lance shot up and stabbed through the Guardian. The blood that leaked was black. The Guardian was about to make another blast but Lucy quickly put up a shield.

"Wall of Stars!" They were protected from the attack, however they could all see the shield crack slightly.

"Lucy!" scolded Era. "You know you shouldn't try to use the shield when you're injured." The blonde placed a hand at the side, noticing the deep cut.

"Don't worry, Era. As long as my friends are okay, its fine!" she muttered, before attacking the creature with a long range spell.

"Archid's Slash!" There was a spiky string of stars that flexed like a whip. Lucy swiped her right hand to the side and the whip followed her movements, cutting into the Guardian. Attacks began raining down on the king of the Lake Abyss creatures.

"Just..one..more..." Lucy could feel her energy draining, but nevertheless she reached down to the keys which were attached to her diver's suit and she selected one.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" The peeved mermaid appeared in front of the blonde, and she shot an icy glare.

"This is so annoying, I was on vacation with my _boyfriend_." growled the Celestial Spirit. "And how dare you summon me in this dark magic tainted water?!" Lucy shrunk back, in terror of the vicious aura.

"I-I'm sorry...could you please use your Water Pillar against that thing over there." Aquarius rolled her eyes.

"Tch." Aquarius swung her urn towards the target, creating a huge water pillar which struck the Guardian from below. The Guardian produced a guttural gurgle, as it turned into a pile of ash, which simply sunk down to the bed of the lake. Lucy turned to her Spirit to thank, but Aquarius simply turned away, ready to leave.

"Don't summon me next week, I'll be out with my _boyfriend_ - something that you'll never have." sneered the bluette, and with that she vanished.

"Juvia wishes she can be on vacation with Gray-sama!" squealed Juvia.

"Well...now that's over, we can get back to Wendy." Erza commented, snapping everyone out of their daze.

"Not so fast." A new voice rang through everyone's ears. Turning to look, they see a young woman with raven-black hair and red lips. Ivory. And she wasn't alone.

"Wendy!"

**Oh no, poor Wendy T-T What do you think's gonna happen? What does Satan's daughter want? Feel free to take a guess.**

**Until next time, **

**Baii!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gihihihi..wait, what am I laughing about again? I have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: King Mashima, c'mon, we all know we love him even though he is the biggest troll on the face of the Earth**

* * *

"Oh, is that the little runts name?" Ivory mused, a malicious glint in her eyes. She was holding the bluette by the collar of her shirt and the girl looked limp and lifeless. For a moment they all thought that she was...Wendy stirred, and her eyes blinked open.

"G-guys? B-be careful, Ivory wants-" Wendy was cut short as Ivory's palm smacked hard into the back of her head. She cried out, and ducked her head, her long bangs shadowing her face. Erza gritted her teeth, clenching her sword and Carla began shaking, her eyes wide with fury.

"Juvia doesn't like seeing friends hurt..." Juvia muttered quietly, but no one heard her, their gaze were fixed on the devil's daughter.

"She's such a pest," sneered Ivory, her voice dripping with venom, "She actually attempted to hurt me, but she was blubbering like a little baby too much to even touch me. I don't know how you can call _this _a Dragon Slayer." The black-haired woman laughed cruelly, kneeing Wendy forcefully in the stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Lucy shouted. She felt sisterly protective over the Sky Dragon Slayer, and seeing her being abused like this made her eyes water. Ivory's cold gaze flickered over to the blonde, that evil grin melting.

"Oh, so you did get away. I suppose you shouldn't underestimate the greatest Scientist in Fiore, Levina Simone." Lucy could feel the anger boiling inside.

"Such an evil person like you have no rights to say her name!" seethed Era, not wanting such a person to speak her dear friends name.

"Oh yes, you were her little companion weren't you? Didn't she do that human experiment on you? To create you into..that?" asked Ivory. Era's hands balled into fists.

"So what if she did? It was for the better, I would of died without her help."

"Right, enough with the talk," cut in Gray, his expression stoic, yet you could clearly see how tense he was, "What do you want with us?"

Ivory giggled. "Very straight to the point, aren't you Gray?" She smirked.

A dark aura shrouded around Juvia, her mood becoming dangerous. "Another Love...Rival..." she whispered.

"Just tell us, you witch." Natsu demanded, his voice low, anger lacing his tone.

Ivory smiled, head tilted. "Oh it's simple, Natsu Dragneel, I want that little sapphire that you have."

"What about if we don't give it to you?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked, folding his arms across his toned chest.

The smile that Ivory wore turned into an evil smirk. She dragged Wendy up by the hair so that she was level and a blade appeared in her hand and she pressed the tip to Wendy's pale throat.

"If you don't give it to me...she dies."

It was as if time had stopped still, and everyone had frozen, eyes wide.

"What do you need it for?" Era asked, shattering the silence. Ivory simply giggled again, twirling the silver blade around with her fingers.

"Oh, that's a secret, Miss-wanna-know-it-all. It plays a vital role, and I _need_ it. Or else my project won't work." Carla felt the sapphire in her paw grow warm as it buzzed with magic energy. Her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to fall, she held out the Lost Sapphire.

"Take it...nothing is as important than Wendy's life." Wendy rose her head, hearing Carla's voice.

"No...no...Carla! She told me her plans...what she is trying to do is evil! Don't-" Her brown eyes closed after Ivory had quickly chanted a spell.

"Hmph! There won't be any more of that - a nice memory spell will make her forget all that I told her."

"What did you do to her?!" Erza asked, with a strained voice, as if she was keeping herself from blowing up.

"Just a spell to make her sleep. Little children give me horrible headaches." Ivory replied, smugly. "So, what will it be? The Sapphire or the runts life?"

"No reward is worth a Fairy Tail mage's life." Natsu said. He took the Sapphire from Carla's paws, and held it out towards the devil's daughter. Ivory gave a curt nod.

"Good choice, Dragneel." Ivory snatched up the gem, before letting go of Wendy's hair, letting her sink rapidly down.

"WENDY!" Carla shot down, quickly catching her best friend.

"Now, if excuse me. I have a lot to plan. Good day, Fairy Tail mages. We will meet again soon." And with that, Ivory again vanished in a swirl of black smoke like she had before.

Now that they had Wendy back, they finally let them realize what they had done. They had helped a demon semi-complete her nefarious project.

XxX

Once the crew got back to the guild, they immediately reported the event to Master Makarov. He looked thoughtful, as he sat on his desk.

"Hmm..I see. So Ivory has some sort of scheme up her sleeves, eh?" He shook his head with a defeated sigh. "How is Wendy? I heard she was roughed up a bit."

"She is fine, Master." Erza replied. "But what are we going to do? Who knows what her intentions are?" All eyes were suddenly turned on Era, who's eyes were glassy as if she was in a daze.

"Era, do you have an idea?" Lucy asked softly.

"Well, I'm just thinking that if we research into what the Lost Sapphire's abilities are, than perhaps we can work out her plan." Era murmured. Everyone else glanced at each other - they knew who they could ask for help.

XxX

"Well, from what is says here is that the Lost Sapphire can store a massive amount of magic." Levy said, as she flipped through the pages of a dusty, leather-bound book.

"Hmm...it can store magic? Well, this has given us some sort of clue. Thank you, Levy." Era commented. She stared at a random space at a floor, one question running around in her mind: _'What is Ivory up to?'_

**Sorry for this rather short chapter XD Anyway, I like guessing games, so let me ask you all a question: "What do you think Ivory's evil scheme is?" I'm quite eager to see what you think. And I'm thinking (wow..I know, something that I don't do often) that maybe I could start up the S-Class Tryouts in the next chapter? Again, I'm all ears for suggestions.  
**

**Baiibaii! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gomen minna! Sorry, I haven't been updating xD Writers' Block has been punching me hard recently.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh..do I even need to put _another _one up? I mean, c'mon, face reality. I'll never own Fairy Tail, I'm not even sure I'd want to - too much stress if you catch my drift. (All hail the great Hiro Mashima)  
**

* * *

Everyone was crowded in the library; all doing something, like continuing with more research on the Lost Sapphire and trying to figure out what Ivory was going to do with it. The Solid Script mage groaned in frustration, placing down one of dozens of books onto the oak table, sinking against the back of her velvet cushioned chair. "I can't find anything, can you?" Lucy looked up from the dusty scrolls she was reading and shook her head. "Nothing. I was so sure that there would be something in the Grandiose Library." Levy gave a small nod, before shifting her gaze to Lucy's Exceed. Well, in fact, Levy wasn't sure if Era was Lucy's Exceed. Era was more like a close friend, a guardian even. Levy's memory rolled back to the mission which happened two weeks ago. Ivory had mentioned something about an experiment...

"Hey, Era." Era turned her head, dropping the paper which she had been studying. "Yes?" she asked with a blink. Levy suddenly felt flustered, and her usually pale cheeks flushed slightly.

"Uh...well...you see..." Levy stuttered, tugging at the sleeves of her long-sleeved off-the-shoulder jumper. "I noticed that Ivory said something about...an experiment." Everything was silent. Even the verbal argument Gray and Natsu had been having somewhere in the background had ceased to exist. Era stared hard at the bluette.

"I see. You are curious."

"I too, are as curious as Levy." Erza put in, appearing from behind a bookshelf, holding a tall stack of books, as if they weighed nothing, in one hand. Everyone murmured agreement, even Lucy was curious, as even she didn't really know much about Era's past. The Exceed gave a defeated sigh, sitting down on the table she had been standing on.

"I guess you are all my nakama now, so..maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell you all." She said quietly, staring at her paws. The others seemed to lean forward in interest. Era took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, I'm not a normal Exceed. I belong to the _Lumen Regnum_, also known as the Moonlight Kingdom." Levy gasped, her hazel eyes wide with disbelief.

"B-b-but..I thought the Moonlight Kingdom was just a fairy tale - a rumor." Era shook her head at the bluette.

"It's not...well, I suppose you could say it is now." There was a tone of mourning in her voice. "Like Extalia in Edolas, it was mainly a safe haven for _Luna Feliums _- 'Moonlight Cats' if you do not understand Latin. In my time, we were seen as the most elegant, exquisite creatures throughout the world. We were the race that created Exceeds, our younger generation." Era paused, images of her memories flashing in her mind, "Then, we were attacked by Satan and his minions - his daughter in command of his army. Many of my species were slaughtered...and yet, they spared my life." Silent tears began to spill from her forest green eyes.

"Why?" asked Erza, a frown forming on her pretty face.

"Because...because...I was the Queen of Lumen Regnum." A shocked silence settled down on them like a heavy blanket. Era swallowed hard.

"I could only watch as blood was shed on my own land. When Ivory stormed my palace, I immediately surrendered myself. I did not want my people to suffer any more. That was when she simply dropped me through a vortex. I had never been so scared in my life." By this time, all the girls were now sniffling from Era's heart-wrenching story, while the boys stood with blank faces, concealing their emotions. "And I found myself on an island, the same place where Lucy ended up, three years ago. It was then, when I met Levina..and lets just say she wasn't exactly...sane.

She always used to chase me around the island, giggling like a maniac, saying that I was the perfect test subject. She even went as far to set out traps for me. However, I always seemed to escape..but my time was running out."

They all looked at her in confusion, all except Levy.

"Ah, I see! That is why the Luna Feliums are unrecognized here on Earthland. It's because your species aren't able to leave Lumen Regnum. Your kingdom guarded a special star, called the V_itam Stellam_, which translates to 'Life Star.' It was the Luna Feliums life source, and without it, they can't survive."

"Wow, Levy-san, you're very smart!" Wendy complimented, from the table she was sitting at. She had recovered from her ordeal, and was back to her cheery, humble self. Levy blushed and Era gave a nod of approval.

"Yes, you are absolutely right. My life was slowly fading, and I knew...that I needed Levina to help me survive. So, I willingly walked into her laboratory and she immediately snatched me up, strapping me down to a table, before rummaging though cabinets, mixing up all types of different strange liquids. Levina began explaining that she would implant human DNA in me, to enable me to turn into a human-cat upon my own free will. She would prod me with needles, injecting 'potions' - as she liked to call them, into my blood system. She said that these would grant me the ability to use different types of magic. Anyway, as soon as she had completed experimenting on me, I could survive without the Vitam Stellam. I was free to walk out, but in the end, I stayed and became Levina's lab partner." Era gave a soft sigh, before looking up at all of them. "That is all I have to tell."

"So..you're saying that you're species is some special Exceed thing.."  
"That you were a Queen of the the legendary Moonlight Kingdom..."  
"Your country was attacked by the Underworld..."  
"You're some experiment..."

Era gave a sad nod. "Yes, basically." The group gave each other a look, before enveloping Era in a tight hug. The Exceed's mouth began to waver, and she totally lost her formal personality and began bawling tears of happiness.

She had never felt so happy before.

She finally had friends.

She finally had a new home.

On which she felt safe and secure.

Perhaps life wasn't too bad after all.

Era had finally grabbed the little piece of happiness she had left in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gomen minna! I've just be so busy lately - it seems that I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what?! I'm still not Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**~A few months later~**_

Makarov Dreyar stood on the banister which was on the second floor. He watched with a pained expression as chairs and tables began flying across the room. Already the wise, little, old man was calculating how much this damage would cost. Finally seeing enough destruction he bellowed out to them to stop. Everyone froze and turned their gaze questioningly to their Master.

"Listen brats, a special event for Fairy Tail is coming up, so if I were you I'd better get prepared for the S-Class  
Wizard-" Just before he could finish his sentence, everyone had scrambled over to the Request Board and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"-Trials.." Makarov finished. He looked around and all he saw still in the guild was Gildarts (who had returned from another long mission), Erza, Mirajane, Laxus...and Lucy.

"Why are you still here Lucy? Shouldn't you be out questing too?" Mira asked as she dried off another mug.

"Oh, I've already been taking tons of missions during these past months, and I felt that I should take a break." The blonde pointed to the stacks of money bags that were filled to the brim with jewels.

Makarov grinned when he saw the money.

"Say Lucy...how would you feel if I could automatically get you a place for the trials?..."

**XxX**

"Alright, listen up!" The guild hall became silent, as expecting eyes watched Makarov, who stood on stage with Laxus; Mirajane; Erza and Gildarts behind him, with determination and curiosity. Makarov cleared his throat, before speaking.

"This year, the exam will be held on Tenrou Island, and the five candidates will be able to chose a teammate. There will be two stages, and then a test at the end." Makarov carried on his speech, explaining the rules and what they will be doing. The first stage is when the teams draw out a slip of paper, and if it has the name of an S-Class Mage on it, that's who they'll have to fight - only four teams will need to fight an S-Class. The second stage is when the remaining teams that haven't been eliminated have to duel another team. _'Tenrou Island...why does it sound so familiar?' _Lucy thought, as she listened.

"I have come to a decision on who will be participating in the exam." The air was thick with tension, all were hoping to be picked, as it was a great honor to participate in the trials. "The five people are -

Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu Dragneel

Juvia Lockser

Gajeel Redfox

and Lisanna Strauss!" Cheers echoed throughout the guild, though some sulked in a corner, depressed that they weren't chosen.

"Looks like we're rivals, Luce." Natsu grinned at the blonde, and she took a sip of her drink.

"It seems so."

"Who ya chosin' for your partner?" Lucy scanned the room, searching for an ideal partner. Her chocolate-eyed gaze landed on the 15-year-old, blue-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Wendy!" Lucy called. Wendy heard and walked over to Lucy with a smile, Carla right behind.

"Hello Lucy-san. Is something the matter?"

"Oh no. Nothing's the matter, I was just wondering if you'd like to team up with me for the exam?" Wendy grinned excitedly. She hadn't changed much over the past three years and looked pretty much the same, except a bit taller of course.

"I'd love to! Thank you Lucy." Wendy did a quick bow before walking away, nearly tripping over nothing. Lucy smiled and turned back to Natsu.

"Now you know who's my partner."

"Wendy's a good choice, she's gotten stronger ever since you vanished." Lucy wished she could remember how Wendy was like three years ago, but nothing came into mind. She had gained a few memories back over these few months, but nothing big really.

"Well, who's your partner?"

"Happy of course!"

"Aye!" cried the blue Exceed as he landed on top of Natsu's head, slobbering over a huge fish in his paws. She giggled, having the feeling that this was going to be interesting.

**XxX**

Lucy lounged in a deck-chair, wearing denim shorts and a light pink tank top, licking at an ice-lolly.

"Aahhh~ This heat is lovely." She said contentedly, and there were murmurs of agreement, and sickly groans from Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus who was hanging over the railing, being sick, affected by their Motion Sickness. Everyone couldn't help but giggle at the three Dragon Slayer's expression. Lucy looked around at the teams that had been made a few days ago:

Lucy and Wendy  
Natsu and Happy  
Juvia and Gray  
Gajeel and Levy  
Lisanna and Evergreen

Her eyes widened when she saw Erza, whom was still clad in her Heat Kreuz armor. She looked past the Requip Mage and saw Master and Gildarts looking through a porn magazine. Lucy rolled her eyes. Typical men. Mirajane and Lisanna were handing out drinks to everybody, Juvia was hanging off Gray's arm, Gajeel was using Levy as an arm-rest, Evergreen was sun bathing, Wendy was offering to cast Troia, Happy was trying to offer fish to Carla (who had come along because Wendy was going) and...that was about it. It was a pretty merry crew, but even so, as the boat neared closer to Tenrou Island, Lucy couldn't help but feel a little worried. Team Natsu had told her about the incident on Acnologia. She wondered if he'd make an appearance again - she sincerely hoped not, as she didn't feel like being frozen in time for another seven years.

**XxX**

"Alright," called out Makarov, once the crew had set up camp, "Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel and Lisanna - line up and take a slip of paper out of this hat." He held out a top-hat that had five slips of paper in it. Four of them, would have a name of an S-Class Mage and one of them wouldn't. Lisanna went fist and picked one out. She stepped to the side, and cheered.

"Woohoo! I don't have to fight one of them!" Everyone else groaned, warily glancing at the 'Hat of Doom'. Juvia went next and turned to water when she found out that she and Gray were fighting Mirajane. Natsu grinned his trademark grin when he had picked out Erza's name.

"Gihi." smirked Gajeel. Levy paled, looking like she were about to cry when she found out Gildarts was her opponent. And that obviously left Laxus to Wendy and Lucy.

"Okay, now that's sorted, go into your separate arenas. When you see the signal, that's when your battle starts."

**Arena 1# Lucy and Wendy vs. Laxus**

"Oh great, looks like I'm fighting against the kid and Blondie." Laxus scoffed, shrugging off his fur-lined jacket.**  
**

"I hope you know not to underestimate us." warned Wendy, a serious glint in her eyes.

"That's right." Lucy agreed, cracking her knuckles.

"Heh, we'll see."

**Arena 2# Juvia and Gray vs. Mirajane**

"Look at this team work of love!" gushed Mirajane, who has not yet transformed into a Satan Soul.

"Cut it out Mira! It's nothing like that." Gray growled, trying to shake of the love-sick Juvia off his arm.

"Hehehehehe~"

**Arena 3# Natsu and Happy vs. Erza**

"You are my comrade Natsu, but that does not mean I'll go easy on you." Erza commented, as she equipped into her Flame Empress Armor.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Aye!"

**Arena 4# Gajeel and Levy vs. Gildarts**

"Shrimp, you can supply me with iron right?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"Good. Now we know that we're gonna win against this old geezer."

"HEY! I'm not that old."

* * *

**Me: **Everyone was now ready, to fight their way into the Second Stage. Who will rise, and who will fall? Find out in the next chapter, which will be posted...I have no idea.

See ya! *waves*


	12. Chapter 12

**Lets just get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* We all know that someone like me could never own something as awesome as Fairy Tail.**

* * *

There were four lacrima screens that gave Lisanna, Evergreen, Carla and Master an insight on what was going on in the arenas.

"It seems that these are going to be interesting battles." Makarov murmured, eyes glued to the screens.

"It seems so. Personally, I don't think Gray and Juvia stand a chance against Mirajane." Evergreen commented, hands on hips.

_It looks like we'll just have to wait and see._

**Arena 1# Lucy and Wendy vs. Laxus**

They watched as a green flare went up, signalling that the matches had begun. The two Dragon Slayers and the Pure Celestial user wasted no time in getting started.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**"

Wendy countered it with a: "**Sky Dragon's Roar!**" The force of both roars forced Wendy and Laxus back a bit.

"Heh. You got stronger kid." complimented Laxus, a cocky smirk still on his face.

"I told you not to underestimate us." Wendy shrugged. Lucy took this time to attack their opponent.

"**Archid's Slash!**" The whip of stars hit Laxus across his face, and he growled.

"Hey! Me and the kid were talkin'.

"So what?" Lucy retorted. "This is a battle, not some convention for idle chatter. Wendy! Lets try the unison raid that we practiced."

"You think it'll work, Lucy-san?"

"We got to at least try."

"Hai!" The two girls stood side by side, facing Laxus who stood there with a bored expression.

"C'mon girlies, gimme your best shot." Wendy inhaled a lot of pure air that Tenrou Island produced and Lucy held up her hand a blue and black light swirling around.

"**Unison Raid: Solar Sky Roaring Blast!**" they shouted out, releasing their attack on the taken aback Lightning Dragon Slayer. The raid hit the blonde full on, in a swirl of knife-like wind and stars. He grunted and fell back. Wendy gasped and rushed over.

"I'm so sorry Laxus-san!" Wendy cried, back to her apologetic self. "Here, let me heal you. Does anything hurt in particular?"

"Just my pride." Laxus smirked again. "You girlies did good. You passed." Wendy and Lucy laughed and gave each other a high-five, their excitement of getting close on becoming S-Class Mages escalating.

_Who knew they were both so strong? Hmm...interesting._

**Arena 2# Juvia and Gray vs. Mirajane**

Mira had transformed into 'Satan Soul' and grinned maliciously at the trembling Juvia and Gray.

"Hehehehe~" Demon Mira giggled. "How about I play nice and not fly?"

"T-t-that...would...be k-ki-kind." stammered Gray, not knowing that he was protectively standing in front of Juvia, who was blushing like a school girl who had just been asked on a date by her crush.

"Ara ara! You two are so cute together~" She wasn't taking this seriously at all, was she? "Anyhow, no more time-wasting. **Black Bullets!**"

**(A/N: Gomen! I don't know the attacks Mira uses as Satan Soul, so I'll just make them up)**"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia jumped on the **frozen (A/N: Hehehehe~) **Ice-Make Mage, hurling them both to the ground with an _oomph. _The Rain Woman turned beet red from how their faces were inches apart. However, Juvia was determined to stay focused - for her beloved's sake. "Gray-sama, Juvia will protect you." Juvia scrambled up onto her feet, turning her body into its liquid form._  
_

"Your bullets can not hurt Juvia's water body."

Demon Mira smirked. "Oh really? Well, lets see if you're correct. **Disabling Black Disk!**" Juvia's blue eyes widened when she felt the black disk of magic plunge into her water arm, pain rocketing through her.

"H-h-how?" She collapsed to the floor, her body returning to its solid form, rigid, unable to move. In Mira's attack, there was a Disabling Spell - it could cut off the targets magic and disable their body, so they're unable to move for twenty minutes.

"JUVIA!" Gray rushed over to his team partner.

"Juvia's sorry Gray-sama. You'll have to fight this battle alone." Juvia whispered, before a heavy lull of sleep dragged her into Dream Land. Gray turned to face Mira.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" A lance of ice shot up, intending to hit the Demon Mira, but with the speed of light, Mira had moved and was now standing behind Gray. A heeled boot snuck out and slammed into Gray's back, making him cry out in pain and fall to his knees. Shakily standing up, Gray tried to swing a punch, but with a single hand she stopped his flying fist and flipped him, making him crash so hard into the ground that there was now a nice Gray-sized imprint.

Gray didn't move.

He had been beaten by the Demon Mirajane.

_I don't think he stood much of a chance anyway._

**Arena 3# Natsu and Happy vs. Erza**

"This is gonna be fun! I can't wait to finally beat you, Erza!"

"Tch." Natsu chuckled, before preparing his first attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Erza dodged out the way, the flames singing the ends of her hair. She charged at the pinkette, slashing her Flame Sword.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**"

She dodged again.

More quick flashes of the sword. Cutting Natsu every now and then.

He, managing to land a few hits on her, burning her.

Happy watching on the side-lines, giving Natsu moral support.

Finally, the two mages could feel their Magic Energy drain, and both were weak and exhausted. Natsu had certainly improved over the past three years. The red-head called a stop to their battle.

"You've done good Natsu, you pass." The Fire Dragon Slayer gave a weak grin before face-planting the ground, Happy rushing to his side.

_Natsu...you have proved yourself of you magical capability...I won't have to wait long now...soon Natsu..._

**Arena 4# Gajeel and Levy vs. Gildarts**

"Get behind me, Shrimp - just keep giving me iron and we'll be fine." Levy glared at Gajeel and opened her mouth to say something, when Gildarts spoke up.

"Hey, how about I strike a deal with ya?" he offered. "If you can make me stumble or move me from my spot, then I'll let you past." Gajeel smirked.

"Gihi~ Sounds easy enough." He gave a small nod to the bluette.

"Hai! **Solid Script: Iron!**" Iron appeared, a heart in the 'o', which did not go unnoticed by the Iron Dragon Slayer, but he decided to let it slide for now. Gajeel hungrily ate the iron, before giving a sigh of content. Iron tasted awesome - at least to him, anyway. He took a deep breath.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" Gildarts face the attack head on, but didn't even budge from his spot. Gajeel cursed before trying again.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**" It hit Gajeel square in the face, but still he did not move.

"Looks like I'll need to move onto more advanced spells. Top me up with some more iron, Shrimp."

"Sure thing." Levy muttered through gritted teeth, annoyed by the fact he still called her 'Shrimp.' Gajeel ate the second lot of iron before turning to the bemused Gildarts.

"Alright old geezer, round two." A green magic aura surrounded Gajeel. Without looking round, he spoke to Levy.

"Gimme a boost."

"Uh...okay...Solid Script: Boost Jump." Gajeel leaped into the air, and the went higher from the boost. He began to fall back down to the ground.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!**" Once the cloud of smoke dispersed Levy was able to see the damage that had been made. ...A huge crater. Gildarts stood in the middle. How was that possible? That was Gajeel's strongest spell and...it didn't work.

"Looks like we're not getting through this first stage, Shrimp." Levy looked up to see Gajeel walking towards her. An idea popped into her smart mind.

"Hey, I wanna have a go."

"Tch. If _I _can't do it, then you _definitely _can't." Totally ignoring him, the bluette walked forward.

She wrote a word in the air.

"**Solid Script: Oil!**" a wave of sticky, slippery oil appeared and swarmed around Gildarts. With a look of surprise, he toppled back, landing into the oil with a _squelch_.

Gildarts gave a roar of laughter. "Hahahaha, you did good kid. You pass!" Levy giggled in delight and turned to see Gajeel sulking, his arms crossed, which made her laugh harder.

_Well...that was unexpected. _

**xXx**

**~Earlier that day, somewhere in the Grandiose Library~**

Era sighed, as she pushed aside another heavy book. She yawned, and stretched, cracking her aching joints. She had been in her 'half-cat half-human' form all morning now, and she felt extremely tired from the depleting magic. Whilst Lucy and a few friends went to some island, Era had decided to stay behind and continue research on The Lost Sapphire. She scraped her chair back with a depressed sigh, picking up the books she had been reading and walking over to the shelf where she had found them. As she slotted them back into place, she heard a slam on the other row of shelves. In alarm, Era dashed round the corner, only to find a dropped notebook. The owner had obviously left it behind on accident. Curiously, she crouched down and picked it up, her senses catching onto the dark magic vibe that came from the notebook. She began to flick through the pages, and she froze when her green eyes landed on a certain page.

A checklist:

**The Lost Sapphire ***

**The XIII Zeref ***

**The Sanctus Lamina **

**Dragon Magic**

Era's expression became cold and pure hatred could be seen. This...this was Ivory's checklist.

* * *

**There you go! Gomen, that the fight scenes are rather short - especially on Lucy's and Wendy's battle against Laxus - it's only because I don't want to reveal all of Lucy's abilities just yet. **

**So...anymore ideas on what you think Ivory's evil plan might be? **

**Anywhooo, for being all awesome and everything, here are free cookies *throws***

**LD-chan xoxo**


End file.
